


Crimson Waves.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: True Colors [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Morality, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were on my side. Not his.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Blue Burns Orange.

All it takes is one, well-placed kick to the back of Jason’s head as they’re fighting the bad guys and Tim’s got Jason down for the count. He finishes off the others, ties them up neatly for the cops and then drags Jason down another alley where he rifles through his pockets and other places, looking for weapons. When he finds them, he either pockets them or dumps them in the trash before finally taking off the domino mask. By the time Jason starts to come around, Tim’s got him tied up too, although less neatly, and Tim is sitting on his chest. Tim slaps Jason lightly to help him with the coming around thing and then taps his fingers against Jason’s jaw. Jason grunts and shakes his head slightly.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, Jay, you see, I couldn’t let you kill those guys, so here we are.”

“I thought you were on my side. Not his.”

Jason almost sounds upset. Tim leans in closer to him.

“Wrong. I’m on _my_ side.” Tim slips Jason’s knife out of his belt and holds it against Jason’s throat. “Now, the question is, are you on my side, or are you dead?”

Jason laughs outright. “You won’t kill me.”

“We’ve been over this before,” Tim says wearily as he digs the knife in a little harder. “Now answer the question.”

Swallowing against the knife, Jason smiles a little. “I’m in your side, of course, baby.”

“Baby, cute touch. Strangely enough, I don’t believe you.”

“How can I prove it to you?”

“You have until sunrise to leave my city. Or I hunt you down.”

Jason leans up against the knife. “As you wish. One last kiss, Tim?”

Tim presses the blade in a little harder, drawing blood. He leans down and laps at the wound he made before turning his head to take Jason’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Jason moans and digs his teeth into Tim’s lower lip until he draws blood. They kiss like that for the longest time before Tim finally pulls back. He touches Jason’s swollen lips and smiles.

“Sunrise.”

He stands up in one smooth movement, leaving the knife behind. As he’s turning to walk away, Jason calls out to him.

“How do you expect me to leave when I’m all tied up?”

Tim doesn’t pause and throws his words over his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Baby.”


End file.
